


2nd Fysique

by MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Isekai, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity/pseuds/MakeorBrakeitwithnosanity
Summary: Layton a former human girl wakes up at the hunter exam in the body of a boy with mouse ears and a fluffy tail, now with the heart of a maiden and physique of a nimble prince She/he must navigate the world of hunters... or become the one hunted?
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Layton**

Nickname: Ray  
Name & surname: Alice Layton  
Age/ Birthday: 14 (12th of December)  
Height: 4.9ft  
Weight: 85 Ibs (roughly)  
Blood Type: Not tested  
Race: Human (formerly)  
Mouse people (currently)

* * *

Gender: Female (formerly)  
Male (currently)

* * *

**About:  
**Ray (formerly Alice Layton). Woke with the body of a boy with mouse ears and a fluffy tail. She, or now he. Has to find out a way to beat the hunter exam and find out as much as she/he can about her/himself and how to cope with befriending fictional characters.

**Persona:  
**A bit of an airhead and klutz, Ray tries to be as witty or adaptable as possible but often ends up confusing others with her alien jokes and quotations. Is a good child tho that wants the best for her friends and is not afraid to oppose scary or stronger characters for the sake of standing up for unjust behavior.

**Exterior:  
**Ray is a short looking boy with a nimble build and pale-ish complexion, innocently rounded heterochromia eyes, the left one black and the right one white and hidden under a faded rag tied around the face. Also hidden there is a long scar going all the way around.

Ray’s hair is a dark auburn ombre messily grown into waves curling backwards in natural falls.  
He also has mouse ears instead of human ears that is only a shade or so brighter than his hair and a fluffy tail curling upwards almost like a spitz dogs would.

**Clothes:  
**He wears a white loose long sleeved shirt, a brown styled hunter coat with folded arms and a white fluffy collar. Black pants and brown simple knee high boots with a white sole and stripes.

**Weapons & Items:  
**Ray wakes up holding an intricate hunter knife that is actually a super expensive knife brand forged by a serial killer called Benny Delon. Ray also has a black died bow and arrows that he never really uses.

**Skills & Endurance  
**Enhanced perception and hearing: Rey’s senses are way sharper than Gons, a given with the fact that Gon is just a human and Ray is a demi-human.

Enhanced Agility: Can move and avoid attacks way quicker than what is considered normal and is very good at climbing and getting passed tight spots like your average muse.

Endurance: Tho Ray is quick and nimble; he’s also considered pretty frail when compared to Gon or Killua and is pretty sensitive.


	2. Swindler swamp

I somehow make it to a clearing after that weird tunnel marathon.  
_Just a little bit tired, i hope i don't have to run more..._

My thoughts end with a shuffle coming from the behind the shack that was hiding the tunnel the remaining applicants and Satoz had emerged from.  
I tilted my head in curiosity and tiptoed over to check but saw nothing when peeking around the corner.  
"Weird...." I muttered.

"I thought for certain i heard something right there" My ears twitched.

* * *

_"Oh yeah!_   
_I haven't even introduced myself yet._   
_I'm Alice Layton, 14 years old... For some odd reason; I woke up here looking like a mouse boy! I'm not kidding! I have the ears of a mouse and a fluffy auburn tail that is very real._   
_My eyesight has improved a lot and if i really tried too, i belive i could even hear a butterfly fart if it came to that."_

* * *

It's like a fantasy, every bit of it was like a fantasy but it felt a little disheartening.  
It's really weird not being in your own body, makes me wonder what happened to it.

Anyway! back to what is going down outside my head!

I was standing there spying on whatever i had heard when i felt a hand suddenly pull at my tail.  
"Eeeep!" I jumped into the air and tried to retrieve my tail back to safety. 

"Ehh? it's real!" Someone said behind me. 

"Killua! you shouldn't do that!" Another voice tried to scold.

I turned around with a forlorn pout and i might even have teared up a bit since this person had gripped it so harshly!  
"That hurts!" I whine. My ears flat to my head. I grip my tail and try to yank it back. "Let go!"   
I'm faced with a boy whose face turns a shade of pink and instantly lets go with a Sorry.

I nurse my now messed up tail for a second before facing the two boys infront of me.  
The person that pulled my tail was pretty taller than myself like the other boy, his eyes were blue and his hair was so platinum it almost looked white.  
I felt really shy all of a sudden and started playing with my bangs, he was really pretty so my heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

His friend looked at me with an apologetic smile "Sorry"  
The boy had hazel brown eyes that felt like a burning sun the longer i stared, he gave the impression of a country bumpkin.   
Shaking my head I smiled a little "No, it's alright i guess... did chu need something?" I asked.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

I mimic his friendliness out of habit "I'm Layton" My ears again perk in curiosity "Nice to meet chu".  
THe boy looks happy to have avoided a confrontation "I'm Gon! this is Killua." Killua tucked his hands into his pockets no longer blushing tho he did peer at my head with obvious intrigue. 

_Not that i couldn't relate to his obvious interest._  
But It felt weird having others pry at my tail and ears so i pretended not to notice the silent ogling. "Nice to meet chu, Killua!"  
  


"Y-yeah..."  
Killua didn't speak much.  
I wasn't bothered by it but I was startled when a person came limping out from behind me dragging a dead looking ape.  
"Sniff, sniff" That human smelt pretty strange..

"Don't trust him! he's a fraud! I'm the real examiner!"  
It turned into a silent face of I thought it was strange.  
The satotz infront of us looking like that dead ape but smelt like the same Satotz that had greeted us in he tunnels.

I wasn't convinced.

Something was fishy here.  
It ended with that scary clown guy killing the limping human.  
"Eeep!" Since I was standing closest to the now dead guy I skidded behind the nearest person.

"...."  
Killua wasn't faced with the sudden murder right next to him.  
He was... however, surprised to find himself being used as a meat shield. He turned his head to glare but stopped when he came face to face with those twitching ears.  
Killua wanted to touch them. But he held himself from doing that.

"It's decided"  
Hisoka said, "A real hunter would be able to dodge that attack".


End file.
